Obsession
by Larissasouuuza
Summary: One-shot about Klaus and Genevieve, he finally give her what she always wanted he is her darkest obsession ! SMUT if you don't like don't read


**I got surprised when I saw all that chemistry in my tv screen so I decided to write about Klaus and Genevieve. I'm not so good at writing smut but I hope you enjoy and please tell me what if enjoyed it or not xoxo**

* * *

It was a cold night, two days after the revelation of Rebekah's secret ,silence filled the room along with the smell of alcohol. A man was sitting there completely alone and with his heart filled of rage and deception, that also carried with him an overwhelming desire for revenge. He would destroy her and make her wish she was dead, she didn't deserve nothing but suffering and loneliness. The girl that now he hated was once the one he trusted the most.

But inside his head another woman also had a place in that moment, Genevieve ,the one who was betrayed and left to die for his 'adorable and reliable' sister. That little witch intrigued him, she was very brave, when she freed him from the chains he could've killed her but why would he, she had showed him the truth about that little traitor that he used to call sister and he could use her powers in his favor, sometimes he really did need a witch by his side, someone that could cause big harm and still look harmless.

Niklaus was back in the sanatorium thinking about all those things when he heard steps, little feet walking in the corridor her scent could be smelled even if he was a mile away from there. He stood still while she walked through that creepy place ,he could hear her every move and he also knew she was getting closer. Suddenly she stopped, Genevieve has probably felt his presence it was not hard for her since she was very powerful, but differently of what he thought she didn't headed back to the exit door she kept walking,up the stairs he still drinking his booze.

She slowly opened the door of the door and through it passed a redhead girl with a pale skin and beautiful lips her hair had long curls that fit her perfectly, she was wearing a black coat and under it a little blue dress. Her eyes met his in the minute she entered the room " to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Klaus smirked he liked sassy girls "Are you the owner?" she shook her head "That's what I thought, so I can be here anytime I want!" he said taking another gulp of his drink.

"You seem very.." she paused taking some steps towards him "drunk Nik" she carefully took the cup off of his hands "I know you must be hurt" she lowered her head "It took a long for that feeling to leave my heart and then just rage took over" she placed the cup in a table next to them.

He raised his eyebrown "Do you really think I'm hurt?" he laughed "You don't know me, the only thing inside me is a enormous desire to kill Rebekah and the longer she run the longer the time for me to think of ways to destroy her" He stood, his body inches from hers so close he could feel her breath "And when I get that treacherous bitch it will be the end of her" he turned around and sat back where he was before.

"So what are you _little_ _witch_ doing here?" she remain silent "I thought you'd run after what you told me, Rebekah will probably come after you!"

A smile spread Genevieve's face "The same as you, I thought no one would be here and I needed to get away from that witches for at least a day" she sat next to him "We have things in common Nik" she placed her hand in his leg and looked at him "You told me you would reward me in ways I can't possibly fathom, so I also came here for you to gave me what you promised" her hand was still in his leg while her eyes were locked to his and the sexual tension filled the room

He touched her face "I didn't promise" she blushed and for a second she thought he didn't want her "But I'll reward you anyway!" he put a hand on her waist and in a quick move she was in his lap,his hands travelled her body while his mouth came back down to the skin of her neck, not even once she tried to make him stop ,she wanted him so bad and his lips upon her neck were making her desire for him to grow bigger.

One of his hands touched her boob while he finally kissed her sending delicious sensations through her body ,she wrapped her legs around his waist her hands were tangled in his hair and his tongue was making her experience things she had felt before, when he pulled apart she was breathig heavily and her hands rest in his shoulders. Klaus opened the buttons of her coat slowly what for her was a torture since she had an urge to have him, he throw her coat away leaving her just in her little dress ,the way she moved her hips above on his lap showed exactly in how much agony he was putting her through with all this tease but he loved to play.

He stopped kissing her and was looking at her breast "Undress to me" it was an order not an ask, she got up and take of her dress, Genevieve was wearing just a red lingerie in front of him and the way he looked at her, she could tell he was thinking in how many ways he could use her "Take it off too" he said without taking his eyes of her.

She took off her bra first and her nipples were already hard for him and then she took off her pantie ,he reached her and then laid her on the table. His mouth was now on her breast and her nipples were very hard for him, he tease them with his thump, she let a moan escape her lips and her eyes roll in pleasure ,his warm tongue finally met her nipple and he lick that roughly, he sucked her breast in a animalistic way and her moans were getting louder she could not hold anymore. He could smell her arousal he stoped licking her "Don't stop Nik" she said breathing heavily beneath him

Klaus's hand was getting lower and then he parted her thighs giving him free acess to her folds , he took off his shirt showing her his bare chest, she spread her legs to him but he didn't respond the way she expect he simply kissed her again when they lips parted Genevieve couldn't take it any longer she wanted him so bad, he introduced one of his finger inside her making body shake in need, he whispered in her ear "Now beg me for it"

She would do anything to have him "Please Nik" she said holding the tips of the bed. He took his finger off her "This is not beg, tell me what you want me to do" he whispered again and his voice was enough to make her even more wet "I want you to take me" and she continued "I want you to fuck me until the whole city hear how yout hard cock makes me feel"

He put his finger inside her again and brushed against her clit , pleasure took over her body and she was going insany with that much pleasure, now he had two fingers in and out of her and the body juyce that flowed from inside her drived him crazy, he started to lick her pussy while her body gave him more and more of that liquid "Oh...Klaus.." she tilted her head back and let him take her and do what he wanted, she was completely his that night his hands slide over her thighs spreading them wide to him.

Klaus took off his belt and pants then he was finally naked above her, Her insides were on fire his tongue was lapping fast at her sex then he kissed her whole body until their lips finally met and her body was aching for him "Look at me" he said holding her still on the table by her wrist, she opened her eyes and used her tongue to lick his lower lip when she felt the full length of him inside her and her walls expanded and shaped themselves around him, she exhaled loudly finally feeling him completely inside her. Genevieve wrapped her legs around him while he thrusted deep inside her, every thrust sent a wonderful and paintful sensation through her body since he seemed to go deeper and faster when she cried out louder ,he moved his body faster and faster and she was even more wet he knew she was almost there when she bit him after scream his name and she could barely breath but he didn't stop putting his whole dick in and out her.

"Let me ride you Nik" she said trying to catch her breath, he grabbed her waist and then he sat allowing her to sit on him. Klaus felt the bliss of her tightening walls around him and she slowly ride him rubbing her body on her chest and bit her lips "You'reso tight" he bit her neck "Just the way I like" he slapped her ass so hard leaving the mark of his hand on it.

She touched her ear with her lips as she whispered dirty things for him, Genevieve cried out when he went so deep that the sound of his balls slamming her sex filled the room "Oh.. fuck... I'm almost there" she tilted her head back and felt the amazing sensation of the orgasm through her entire body and then she bit his lower lip "I hope you reward me again" she said while her nails sank in his back "This is why you never felt me punishing a woman" his hand carresed her back "And I think you deserve punishment after the why you helped her to conspire against me" he said slamming her back on the table again.


End file.
